Upon Cursed Wings
by Shezka Foxe
Summary: Everyone is born with wings. Some spread them and take to the skies. Others are doomed to have theirs clipped from the moment of birth and never have the chance to spread them. A few lucky only need spread theirs to catch the wind to happiness. And yet there are those who dare to continue to fly. Even if they are doomed to fail from the start despite the odds.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I'm a longtime fan of the Gargoyles series. I'm really sad that after the second season that the quality of the show pretty much deteriorated when Season 3 rolled around. Still, I have so many childhood memories of this series. I decided to combine my love for the old characters and the new ones I love today together. Please leave me a review telling me what you think of the story._

_I would also like to give credit to Kimberely T. She wrote an excellent one-shot called Thailog: Monologue that I am using as a basis for Thailog's character. _

_Also, a TON of credit is due to D. Taina who wrote a lot of comics revolving around Thailog and his assistant Shari. I love how she expresses them together so much I decided to use that as a basis as well for not only Thailog's character, but also part of the story that I'm now writing. So thanks to both of you!_

**Chapter 1**

Color flashed past him in a complete blur. It buffeted him around like a leaf in the wind. Knocking him breathless one minute, the next smashing him down as if trying to break every bone in his body. When he opened his mouth to call for help, nothing came out. Just a hollow gasp that was swept away the next second.

_I won't let go. I won't! You can't make me!_

He screamed mentally at the blur around him, challenging the walls of color to crash down upon him once again. He would not give in to them. They could try to rip out his very soul if they wished. Never would he give in to defeat. Just let them try! He had withstood worse than this. Had weathered such atrocities in this world and the next he only laughed at their failed attempts to take it from him.

_You can't have it! NEVER!_

Did he speak himself, or was it in his head? No matter. Reaching out with one hand, he tangled his fingers into the shimmering strands by his head. Each one rippled, twanging with its own unique melody. So few of them. Had his life really touched so few people? As he began to draw his hand away one caught his eye. It lingered above the others shimmering with a golden light, separate from the others which glowed a striking silver like the moon.

This golden strand he grabbed. When it began to tug away he yanked it back, tangling himself in the strand to anchor himself in the whirlwind. Again, the strand resisted, trying to pull away from him. Trying to go where it had once come from. Instead he yanked ever harder on it. He heard a scream and sent a silent apology to whoever's strand he clung too. Grabbing it tighter, he began to pull himself along it. The going became harder the further he went.

_I'm so sorry. But I can't go back. I just can't! Don't you see, what they'll do to me if I stay? So sorry, whoever you are, but I can't stay here. I can't. I won't!_

A second later, he was falling through open space. He collided with someone in a tangle of limbs. They both went sprawling across the floor in confusion, the other cracking his head on the desk and scattering the papers he had been holding only a second ago. Reaching out, he latched onto this stranger, refusing to release his hold even when he felt fingers prying at his own. He simply clung to this lifeline with all his might.

Finally, things quieted down. He sat up after a few moments, his mind whirling as beside him his lifeline continued to struggle. Despite this fact, he refused to let go, stubborn as a child in his insistence to cling to his own small miracle. Turning his head, he was shocked to see a blond haired man staring at him. The man's hair had been neatly slicked back with some type of oil. Black glasses sat askew on a straight nose which fell off altogether in the next second. Bright blue eyes widened in shock as his lifeline stared at the stranger before him, unable to comprehend who or what he was looking at.

"Who are you?" He asked his savior. Poor thing, he had never volunteered for this. For an instant his lifeline only stared at him in dumb shock. Trying to put together what had just happened with the man before him.

"I should be asking you that." The blond haired man stated.

Frowning, Loki leaned forward to study his rescuer. The image of the blond shifted just slightly. Narrowing his eyes he willed the magic to give away to his mind's eye. To reveal to him the true nature of the person he gazed upon. After a few seconds the form shifted and he stared in dumb shock. Laughter bubbled up in his throat, coming out in a stream which bounced off the stone walls surrounding them. This seemed to further startle the blond man whose arm he still clung too.

"Puck? Well, you've changed over the years my good friend. Drastically." He laughed more, unable to breathe. For a second the elf only stared at him, completely pale. A few seconds went by before the elf came to the conclusion this creature he had once called friend meant him no harm. Only two people in the entire world could see through this heavy glamour of his.

"Lord… Loki? Is it truly you? What brings you… here, milord?" Puck asked. Loki's usually neat raven locks were a complete mess. His green Asgardian uniform was streaked with dirt and dust. Where had he fallen from? Loki managed to catch his breath long enough to nod to his old friend. Reaching up, he grabbed the edge of the desk and lifted himself up. Only then did he finally let go of Puck before offering him a hand to help him up.

"You would hardly believe me if I told you. I found myself in a bad situation as it were. Good thing you were here. Thank you, by the way, for pulling me out. I believe I'm indebted to you for that. Lucky you." Loki said swaying back and forth slightly. When Puck reached out to steady him, the Asgardian shook his head and blinked as his sight adjusted to the world around him.

"I've taken to living among humans, milord."

"Oberon hardly gave you a choice. The bloody bastard, who does he think he is?"

"A king."

"Fuck that shit." Loki said, surprising Puck even further. He laughed, but this time his words were far more careful. His emerald eyes sparked playfully as he gazed at the other trickster. They were of the same ilk, but had not seen each other in centuries.

"My apologies. And please, don't call me 'milord'. It's so droll. I've been demoted as it were. And this is the form you've chosen, eh? Not quite what I expected of you, but your magic has got better since last we met. I could hardly tell it was you until I did a bit of prying." Loki complimented the elf. For a moment Puck seemed speechless but nodded his head. Beginning to regain his composure, the fae smoothed out his suit before reaching down to pick up his glasses which had fallen to the floor.

"No need to apologize milor- I mean Loki. Quite happy to be of service. Though for an instant I did mistake you for Oberon himself." Puck explained, his heart beat beginning to die down. Thank goodness the human he had taken to serving was out at the moment. He was sure he would never hear the end of it had the human had seen Loki appear out of thin air.

"I have chosen a life of servitude over one of being served as it were. I wanted my form to fit the role I had chosen. Do you not find it fitting?" Puck asked. Loki blinked, still seeming a bit out of his mind. Taking deep breaths his fellow trickster was able to properly steady himself after a spell. Looking around at the mess he had made, Loki made a soft sound of dismay. With a wave of his hand the papers flew up and righted themselves into neat stacks once again. The spilled coffee went back into the cup along with the dust separating itself from the liquid. Even the chair snapped back into place, but stayed where it was near the cold fireplace where it had fallen.

"I find it a bit… odd, considering your nature, but it is pleasing to the eye. You appear so serious though. Goes against your true nature." Loki answered as he closed his eyes. He concentrated on his appearance for a moment. His clothes smoothed themselves out as his hair straightened. He did the same for Puck's human disguise as well. When he opened his eyes again, Loki bent down and picked up the glasses himself. Putting them neatly back on Puck's nose who frowned, his human features highlighting his displeasure. Despite himself, the trickster god smiled kindly.

"Believe me when I say it's a pleasure to see you, Puck. I hope I did not frighten you too badly. Are you alright?"

"I'm quite fine, but please refer to me as Owen. It's all a part of my role as a human servant. I would be so bold as to request you think of taking on a human identity. If you choose to remain here that is."

"I suppose I must, shouldn't I? Owen? A normal sounding enough name I suppose. I expected you to choose something a bit more Elvish." Loki said wryly. Puck shook his head, or should he refer to him as Owen, turning away to grab the chair and pull it back. His tone picked up its usual sterile quality as he spoke.

"Mr. Xanatos is out at the moment, sir, but you're more than welcome to stay here until he returns. I'm sure with my personal recommendation he will be more than willing to hire you." Owen stated calmly. For a second Loki looked perplexed then caught on to what was being offered to him. He had not come here for such a purpose, but to find such an unexpected friend when he had thought he would never see the other again made him chuckle.

"I suppose I can play along with this façade you have created. You chose a rich mortal, _Owen_, I'll give you that much." Loki said wryly. He considered changing his own appearance, but decided to stay as he was.

The only changes he made was to wear a long, black wool coat. His entire dress became black as his pants became slacks with sharp creases. His shoes turned dark and shiny, reflecting the lamp light. Loki even chose to wear glasses. Thin metal frames which rested on his nose giving him a scholarly appearance. After a few more seconds Loki waved his hand and made a wallet for himself. Complete with an I.D., cash, and a bag filled with books concerning folklore from around the globe.

"How do I look?" Loki asked after a minute. Owen studied his fellow trickster for a few seconds. The Asgardian was lucky to appear so human. Loki could easily walk down the street in his usual garb if he wished. Other than a few confused glances, the Asgardian would hardly draw any unwarranted attention. Most would just assume he was eccentric.

"Excellent. I question your choice to keep your true appearance, but other than being handsome you hardly stand out. Why the glasses?"

"I've always enjoyed how they make me appear. I often dedicate my time to books, so why not adopt the tool which is associated with them?" Loki answered smartly as he adjusted the strap on his shoulder. Owen frowned at him, about to make a comment until he was interrupted by a soft beep from behind him. Falling back into his old routine, the blond smoothed out his cuffs a second time, making sure his appearance was immaculate as he began to talk. He acted as if they had just picked up a conversation.

"I'm quite well, thank you for asking." Owen said calmly as he sat down at his desk. Loki set his bag of books on the floor by the desk, pretending to listen with complete interest to his old friend as Xanatos walked in from around the corner. The business man's eyes flickered with interest when he caught sight of the man by Owen's desk.

"Good, good. I hope you don't mind me dropping by. I know it's not the best of times, but when I looked you up I was shocked by where you worked. This isn't what I ever imagined to see you doing." Loki said his tone becoming more innocent. Sounding far shyer as he began to work out in his mind what type of personality he wished to present. From the corner of his eye he spotted the human, who must be Xanatos himself judging by the expensive clothes, whom had stopped to study this newcomer in his castle.

"Are you here visiting? I can get you exclusive access to the Statue of Liberty. It has a remarkable view from the top." Owen remarked. Loki shook his head, playing the part easily of a longtime friend having abruptly found himself surrounded by opulent wealth.

"Not better than the one you have here, is it? No, I'm actually seeking to live here permanently. I wanted to have a lively place to continue my studies and New York seemed the best bet. It's certainly worked out well for you, hasn't it?" Loki answered.

"Owen, a friend of yours?" Xanatos cut in walking up to the pair. Loki blinked, feigning surprise at the sight of the man. Owen rose from his desk at the sight of his boss.

"My apologies, sir. This is Daegon Niequist. He and I were close friends before I started working for you. We went our separate ways years ago." Owen answered. Loki bit back a retort to snap at the elf for the ridiculous name. However, he supposed he might as well go along with it. At the very least Puck had got the last name right if not the first one.

"No apologies are necessary, Owen. I'm rather shocked you even have a social life."

"He doesn't. That's the punch line." Loki said in a bored tone. Owen shot him a glare, but the trickster only shrugged as he nodded to Xanatos. He then held his hand out in greeting to the billionaire.

"I remembered Owen said something about coming to New York a while back. Since I was in the area I decided to look him up. Imagine my shock when I found out he was working for you, of all people." Loki said, hoping he didn't sound too familiar with the human. It had been a long time since he had played the role of a mortal man. Rather than be offended, Xanatos only gave the trickster a once over with his eyes before he turned to Owen.

"Charming friend you have here. What do you work as, Mr. Niequist?"

"Please, call me Daegon. I'm a professor, or well used to be, at Harvard. I taught folklore for a few years until they decided the old tales no longer had any meaning. Quite a shame, really. There's so much to be learned from them." Loki answered, falling into his role easily.

"I was just about to ask you, sir, if perhaps I could be so bold as to request Daegon helped me out with the paperwork. The sheer volume of your schedule has started to become overwhelming and I'm afraid even with my ability I've started to fall behind. He could also perform other small, menial tasks until such a time he finds stable employment." Owen said, flowing in easily. On the inside Puck was ecstatic to have Loki by his side. Rarely did he have another who wished to join him in his mortal escapades.

Xanatos frowned thoughtfully as he studied the two of them. Daegon was dressed well enough, but his clothes had clearly been worn many times. He did appreciate a man who at least attempted to keep a professional appearance. He found it strange Owen should even know anyone outside of the small circle he kept, but Xanatos would never deny one of employees to have outside associations. Considering how the man kept to himself, for his assistant to ask a favor for a friend was out of the ordinary.

"I don't see why not. Owen, draw up the employment papers for your friend here. He can start immediately. And Mr. Niequist, do you have a place of permanent residence?" Xanatos asked. The folklorist looked embarrassed, his eyes flickering to the side as he spoke.

"I'm afraid not. I've been living out of a motel for the past couple of weeks."

"Well then, Owen, see to it Daegon is settled in one of our guest bedrooms."

"Oh no, sir, you don't have to go through all that! I'm not worth the trouble…"

"Nonsense. Any friend of Owen's is a remarkable find. I won't have one of my employees living out of a motel. Make use of the facilities as you wish. Just stay out of my office. Owen, I have to take a call. I want no disturbances." Xanatos ordered. Owen murmured a reply before the billionaire walked away.

Once the human was out of earshot, Loki raised an eyebrow. Glancing at Puck who had begun to type at the computer, the trickster could only shake his head. After a minute, Owen stopped what he was doing to show Loki to a spare bedroom.

"That was awfully quick." Loki said once he was sure they were alone. Owen glanced at his old friend, quirking a brow at him. There was little he would do in his human persona, not wishing to falter. With Loki, though, he could allow himself to take small liberties.

"Mr. Xanatos is a generous man. To an extent, of course. He appreciates hard work and rewards those who are loyal to him. Being his personal assistant, my word carries a certain weight." Owen explained coolly. Loki nodded as he walked into the bedroom.

For a man who owned a castle Loki had to admit he was impressed by how modern it was. He had half a mind to take it for himself. In every corner he looked were the old tapestries fully restored. Yet right beside them would be a state of the art computer or phone. A six foot plasma screen TV embedded in the wall did not seem out of place in the medieval setting. Shaking his head in wonder Loki set down his bag. He supposed he would now have to pretend to bring in bags of clothes from his fake hotel room.

"I appreciate the favor, Owen. Truly. I'll do my best not to fail you." Loki said, his tone becoming more humble. He wanted Daegon to be a noble person, but one who could fade into the background. A person no one really thought to pay attention to until he spoke up.

"See that you don't." Owen said crisply. Loki quirked a brow at the words, but let the small insult go. In this façade, he was Puck's underling. Funny, considering the elf had been his once long ago.

Owen then gave Loki a short tour of the castle. He showed him how to work the devices in the kitchen which Loki thought was ridiculously large considering only three people lived in the castle. He then instructed him in the daily routine Xanatos followed. How he preferred to have his coffee at a certain time. Which meals to prepare and when. If he wished to have something else, Owen would prepare it himself. Along with a whole list of other small details which the trickster could hardly believe.

Well, he supposed it was better than being caught in the stream between worlds. After an hour, Owen was called away to give Xanatos a rundown of who he was to meet tomorrow. Some top executive of a company. Finding himself left to his own devices, Loki began to explore his new home. He had never known a human to hold such wealth. Especially not on such an open display as this was.

"You are certainly a man who wants for nothing." Loki murmured to himself as he stopped to study a vase. Roses were intricately carved all around it. They were so delicate, he wondered how the vase had made it all the way to the top of the tower Xanatos called home.

Raising his head Loki gazed out the window. Looking around he didn't see any sign of Xanatos or Owen. He opened the sliding glass door and was surprised to find it wasn't locked. Then again, who would break in? They were practically in the clouds unless a dragon decided to descend down upon the castle.

Going out into the courtyard Loki took a deep breath of the cold, fresh air. It wasn't Asgard, but when he looked out over the edge, his breath was once again taken away. The view was absolutely stunning. New York spread out before him like a live tapestry. Below him cars clogged the arteries of the city like lightning bugs. His head began to spin as if urging him to jump off the building. Taking a step back Loki took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Well, welcome to your new home." Loki murmured to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So you study folklore, Daegon?" Xanatos asked later in the evening. He had found his newest assistant, Daegon, gazing out over the city. The poor professor was awed by the entire sight, staring at the view spread out before him. He had no doubt ever lived more than a few stories above the ground. At the billionaire's words, Daegon nodded his head, drawing his attention away from the sight.

"Ah, yes I do, Mr. Xanatos. My parents before me were quite infatuated with the mystical world as it were. I grew up listening to the stories and, well, I guess I never quite stopped being fascinated by them." Daegon said with a nervous laugh. Then the folklorist seemed to grow suddenly shy after

having revealed such an intimate fact with his new boss.

"I take it you're a family man?" Xanatos asked calmly. He had left Owen to strike a deal with one of his shadier business partners. Despite his personal assistant's recommendation, he found himself vastly curious about what kind of person Owen would choose to spend his time with. He decided to take the more direct route with the professor. So far it was proving to work well.

"Not quite, I'm afraid. My father and I had a falling out when I became older. He wished I did not dedicate myself to the subject. In his later years he began to despise folklore. I remember him telling me how he saw the myths as nothing more than old superstitions buried in ignorant people."

"He's partially right. There are parts of the world where people have not even seen a car before. The height of technology for them is still a bow and arrow or the occasional decent machete if they're lucky." Xanatos explained. He gave Daegon a coy smile, enjoying how the professor frowned at his words.

"Perhaps, Mr. Xanatos-"

"Please, just call me Xanatos."

"Ah, yes, thank you. Well um… Xanatos, while that is true, much can be learned from the old tales. Many of them hold an important lesson. When having to be passed by word of mouth how was one to teach one's children the lessons of adulthood in a way they would understand? Stories are the best medium for such teachings. None of this crap they show on TV now a days can teach a child anything. Other than to be completely gullible, of course." Daegon snorted disdainfully.

"You don't actually believe what you teach, do you?" Xanatos inquired. He pretended to be flicking a piece of invisible lint off the shoulder of his suit.

"I suppose to an extent I do. Some of the legends have a ring of truth to them. It's separating fact from flights of fancy though, which I find so aggravating." Daegon admitted, shaking his head at the endless battle of reality and fantasy. Xanatos gave the man a sly grin, deciding he could keep quiet about his unexpected guest he had seen circling the castle a few minutes earlier. He would see if Daegon had any worth to him then as a man.

"Well, I do hope you have pleasant stay here. I'm expecting a few guests in a while. Make them comfortable when they arrive. I have to attend to an important matter." Xanatos instructed the man. Daegon nodded, quick to please as the CEO flipped open his cellphone. Putting it to his ear, Xanatos began talking; walking away to leave his newest assistant out in the courtyard.

Daegon took a deep breath to still himself as he studied the night sky. He hated the fact the lights from below blocked out the stars. Turning his back to the night, he headed back inside. Xanatos and Owen had not given him any tasks to do thus far. They just wanted him to be on call when they needed him. With a soft sigh, he picked up one of his books from the bag he had brought in. Flipping it open, he sat down on the edge of the couch, beginning to read as he flipped through his book of folklore. The margins were littered with small notes squeezed on the inside of the pages where he had written down his thoughts.

He did not see the winged figure wheel around outside. Neither did Daegon hear the sliding glass door be slid open and then quietly shut. Only the next second he frowned when a shadow fell across his book. Wondering who in the world it could be, the folklorist clucked his tongue before closing his book as he turned to look it up at who it was.

"Owen, if you need my help just say so. Don't just stand there and…" Daegon words froze on his tongue. Towering above him was what could be described as a monster.

Demonic red eyes glowered down at him. A sly smirk twitched at the corner of the creature's mouth. Black midnight wings similar to a bat's were folded neatly upon the monster's back. Sharp claws rested lightly on the couch looking like they could have easily ripped stone to pieces. His talons clicked on the stone impatiently as his tail lashed from side to side. Silver and blood red armor decorated this creature, further highlighting the muscles he had. Built like a linebacker, he was eight feet of solid muscle, claw, and fang.

"Perhaps I would not be standing here if I could speak with Xanatos." The dark creature said. His voice was deep, with a velvety softness Daegon could hardly believe. His mouth went dry as he tried to form a response. Getting up, he staggered away from this… Creature of the night; nearly tripping over a coffee table as he backpedaled. In front of him the creature chuckled, walking around the couch as he folded his wings around himself like a cloak.

"I'm afraid he's… I'm afraid…"

"Yes, I'm sure you're quite terrified. When did Xanatos hire you? He's always relied on Owen to do his dirty work. Unless that man is being fired no doubt and you're here to take his place." The creature said. His voice was strangely sophisticated. He pronounced each word precisely and without hesitation. Daegon eventually managed to find his voice again, speaking quickly.

"Mr. Xanatos is in a… meeting. I'm just the, ah, hired help." Daegon answered quickly. When the creature smiled, he showed off a mouth full of pearly white fangs. His eyes widened behind his glasses as he continued to back up, going to put the couch in between them. The entire time the creature continued to approach at a sedate pace. As if he were doing nothing more strenuous then going for a midnight stroll.

"How quaint. An assistant for his assistant." The creature said. He smirked when the folklorist attempted to back up a third time only to smack his head against the wall. Daegon blinked owlishly, realizing he had effectively been trapped.

"Who are you?" Daegon asked, licking his lips nervously. The creature smiled yet again, coming ever closer. Now he was only a few feet away from his quarry.

"Is it not the job of the host to introduce himself first?" The creature inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"Daegon. What the hell are you?" Daegon asked, unable to help himself. The creature snorted disdainfully at the question.

"You may call me Thailog, _Daegon_. I'm a gargoyle. I see my dear father has failed to broach the subject with you." Thailog said easily. Much to Daegon's relief, Owen appeared then a few yards away from around the corner. He did not even look mildly surprised to see Thailog there. Rather, it seemed as if he had expected the gargoyle as he walked over.

"Good evening, Mr. Thailog. Mr. Xanatos is free to see you now." Owen said crisply, bowing to the gargoyle. Thailog snorted, giving Daegon one last, measured look before he turned around and headed towards Xanatos's office.

Owen waited until the gargoyle disappeared around the corner and out of earshot before he turned his attention to Loki. The trickster coughed, straightening up as he dusted his clothes off. He gave Puck an annoyed look. Shaking his head, the trickster came from behind the couch. When Owen picked up the book he had been reading and handed it to him, Loki thanked his friend softly.

"You never told me the kind of company you keep. It never occurred to you to mention a gargoyle is a nightly visitor?" Loki hissed at his friend. He could have sworn he saw the corner of Owen's mouth twitch as if the elf were about to start laughing at him.

"It's gargoyles, actually. And yes, they are frequent visitors but usually not on friendly terms. There's a clan within Manhattan who are against everything Mr. Xanatos stands for. To my knowledge, Thailog is the only gargoyle who is on friendly terms with Mr. Xanatos. It's a shaky alliance, but he has become of great used to the company these last few months." Owen informed him.

Loki could only shake his head in wild wonder. Gargoyles? Owen drifted back to his desk to finish up some paperwork from yesterday. Thailog reappeared a few minutes later with a suitcase in tow. Daegon kept his head down as the gargoyle walked past him. He felt Thailog's eyes on him as the gargoyle moved through the living room. Despite himself, Daegon felt his heart pick up a bit.

"Have a good evening, Mr. Thailog." Owen said when the gargoyle stopped a few feet away from door. He wished the creature would hurry along and leave. Instead, Thailog appeared to be studying Daegon intently. After a minute the gargoyle took his leave.

"Now what was that about?" Daegon asked watching as the gargoyle spread his black wings. The underside of his wings were indigo colored. Despite the earlier confrontation, Daegon had to admit, Thailog was quite a striking in his own right.

Where did one find such strange, unearthly beauty?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks passed as Loki adjusted to his new role. It wasn't hard playing the timid Daegon Niequist whose only interaction with the world were fairytales. Often he found himself either fetching Owen and Xanatos coffee. Setting appointments throughout the day, canceling others, sending e-mails, and making calls to people to confirm an order or check a source. He was astounded at the volume of work Puck had been doing on his own for so long. At times Loki, better known as Daegon in his new human identity, wondered what had possessed his pupil to take on the role of servant.

There were other tasks required of Daegon which were not quite so demanding. Right from the start it became clear Niequist did not make an efficient bodyguard. Xanatos did, however, comment on how Daegon and Owen complimented each other immensely. Daegon with his raven black locks and emerald eyes was a stark contrast to the blue eyed, blond haired Owen. Flanking the CEO on either side it was clear Xanatos enjoyed the entrance he made every time he entered a room. He instantly became the center of attention with his two assistants.

It became clear that while Daegon was less than stellar at the day to day tasks Owen did the folklorist was excellent at recalling information. Daegon also proved to have a knack for research, preparing reports, and drawing up important documents. Xanatos ordered his newest assistant to familiarize himself with his personal library on the chance he might have need of information from there. The former professor also proved to be popular at parties. Often enthralling a large audience with his tales of Greek myths, Native American legends, and especially Norse God tales. His favorites being those of the exploits of the trickster god, Loki.

After one such day Daegon found himself with a night all to himself. Xanatos had to attend to a matter in Arizona, and had taken Owen along with him. Leaving the professor to oversee the castle and take any calls that came in. It wasn't truly required for Daegon to remain there.

Not wanting to waste his opportunity Daegon set the alarm system for the castle. Ever since his first night at the castle he had not seen wing or tale of Thailog. He prayed it was the first and last time he ever saw the gargoyle. He did not look forward to having to deal with mythical creatures during his stay. Checking his wallet to make sure he had adequate cash, cellphone, and car keys he finally left.

_Ah, the night is young. A shame I never explored New York during my first time I was here so long ago. She really is quite stunning at night._

Daegon thought wryly as he descended to ground level in the elevator. When he finally came out he nodded to the guard at the front desk. The man tipped his hat to the assistant in greeting. Daegon took a deep breath when the night air hit his face.

There was heavy traffic as people rushed home to make dinner. Hoping to catch the evening news so they could plan their schedules accordingly despite the fact they would hardly change. Daegon decided to head towards the police building as he walked. He had come across a small café not far from there. Officers tended to frequent the place once they got off duty, but the coffee was good there. It was no wonder the place was always swamped between shifts.

A small bell jingled above the door when he stepped through. Thankfully, there didn't seem to be a long line. Daegon stood off to the side studying the menu. A second later the bell jangled again as a police officer came in along with a woman. They stopped were talking as they came in ignoring their surroundings.

"You don't think Drakon has anything to do with those robberies, do you?" The woman asked. Her companion, an African American, sighed heavily as he took off his hat to scratch his head. There were bags under his eyes and his shoulders slumped from a twelve hour shift.

"I don't know Elisa. Could be anyone at this point. I have my money on Drakon, but where is the proof? Without any evidence we can't bring him in. And with the Pack on the loose again I'm shocked the city hasn't gone to hell yet. For all we know they could be behind this." The officer responded. Daegon frowned, tilting his head to the side as he listened to the two. Perhaps the woman was a detective?

"Well find something on him soon. Count on it. Drinks on me, Morgan. Which do you want?" Elisa asked her fellow officer. The man in front of her appeared to be oblivious to their conversation. She waited patiently until the stranger moved forward to make his order. Dressed completely in head to toe in black the man looked as if he were ready to start giving a lecture. After he paid for his coffee the man left stepped to the side sipping his warm beverage.

"Two coffees, please." Elisa said rubbing her head. Sleep would have to wait for a few more hours. She was glad she had tomorrow off. She had to meet with Goliath and his clan to bring them up to date on the case. When Elisa drew out her wallet the woman behind the counter only shook her head. Sliding the coffee across the counter to her.

"The gentlemen before paid for yours already, ma'am. He told me to give you this as well." The woman said handing Elisa a small folded piece of paper. The detective took it her suspicion growing as she picked up the coffee. She knew the man in front of them had been dressed a bit to well to be caught on this side of town. Handing Morgan his coffee she opened the small piece of paper.

_Thank you. Your risks make this city a safer place to live in. _

- _D. N._

"Huh, well would you look at that." Elisa said with a small smile. She showed Morgan the note who had been looking at her curiously. When he saw what was written he gave a soft laugh. Taking a gulp of his coffee to soothe his sore throat.

"Nice guy. At least some people are glad to see us. Most days it seems like everyone is either scared of us or running away." Morgan said with a sad shake of his head.

"Take care of yourself, Elisa. Get some rest. You see that guy again tell him I said thanks. Means a lot to me, you know?" Morgan said.

They talked for a few more minutes before they parted ways. Elisa pretended she had to go back into the building to retrieve some papers. Once he was out of sight she hurried to the clock tower. She was late in getting there, but her heart picked up when she opened the door. To her relief as usual Hudson was leaning in his armchair watching TV. At his feet Bronx slept soundly only stirring now and again. Not to far away across the room Matt was talking to Goliath in hushed tones.

"Sorry I'm late boys. I had a long day. Matt, what are you two conspiring about?" Elisa asked sliding her hands into her pockets. Goliath turned to gaze at her his expression stern. When he gazed upon her, however, his features softened just the slightest. At times Elisa was tempted to tell Goliath if he ever smiled his face would crack.

"Xanatos has a new man working under him. Another personal assistant by the name of _Daegon Niequist_." Matt informed her. Goliath shot the red headed detective an annoyed look as they came down the steps together to greet Elisa.

"Yes, Matt was just telling me about him. I had Lexington do a background check. There is no man who goes by that name. Yet he's entered in Xanatos's system as one of his employees." Goliath explained. Elisa frowned at this new worrying information.

"You said Daegon Niequist?" Elisa said drawing out the note from earlier. Matt nodded as he handed over the pictures he had taken from a clipping in the newspaper.

"Yeah, and here's our man. See, the one on the left with Xanatos? And get this. Brooklyn was on patrol last night and flew by to check on him. He saw Thailog go into the castle and talk to this Daegon guy before he left with a suitcase." Matt said. Elisa frowned as she took the picture and studied it.

"You know, I just saw this guy less than ten minutes ago. He bought me and Officer Morgan coffee. If we hurry we can still catch him!" Elisa said urgently. Goliath frowned and took the picture to study it a second time. Committing it to memory before he handed it back to Matt.

"You know this man, Elisa?"

"No, but I want to know what he's doing on our side of town. I'm starting to think maybe he was sending us some kind of message from Xanatos. A warning of some sort." Elisa said taking out the paper and looking at it again. Trying to decipher what in the world it could mean.

Several blocks down from the police station Daegon had continued walking. He didn't feel like heading back to the castle just yet. When would he have free time again to explore? He continued to drink his coffee to fight back the chill. Tossing the cup into a trash can as he came to Central Park. He saw no one in sight other than a few teenagers standing on a street corner not to faraway. Ignoring the youths Daegon crossed the street to the park. Picking out a random path and continuing his walk.

_I'm starting to see why Puck enjoys being in his mortal guise so much. There's hardly ever a dull moment here. It's so easy to deceive them! And yet…to hide amongst them with the true knowledge of what you are is invigorating. Why have I never tried this before?_

Loki mused as he picked his way carefully down the path. He had decided to play by Puck's rules and not invoke his magical talents unless absolutely necessary. It was a bit more of a challenge, certainly, but one the trickster found he welcomed readily. He enjoyed taking a back seat to these mortal affairs. It was actually a relief to allow for Xanatos to decide his next actions. Give him a task to do and all would be well. Puck had been correct. Servitude was its own reward after a fashion.

He did not notice a dark winged figure glide above his head. For a second Daegon jerked his head around feeling as if he were being watched. When he saw no one he made a soft sound in the back of his throat at his foolishness.

"Jumping at your own shadows, old boy. Not doing yourself any favors if you give yourself a heart attack." Daegon murmured to himself. He felt the wind stir above his head and frowned. The weather man had not said anything about it being windy today. Or had he?

When he touched his head Daegon heard a flapping sound. A second later he felt a pain in his arm and suddenly he was lifted clear off the ground. The ground beneath him shrank rapidly as he was carried upward into the sky. Wind rushed past his face causing Daegon's eyes to water. He let out a cry of alarm at the sight of feet dangling beneath him. Above him he heard a deep laugh and felt his heart plummet. He raised his head and caught sight of demonic red eyes gazing down into his own. Sharp white fangs glinting in the moonlight as Thailog laughed at his prisoner's shocked expression.

"Guess you jumped so high you never came back down, did you?" Thailog said wryly. He had a good grip on the man's coat sleeve. His claws easily cutting through the fabric as he glanced over his shoulder at the park. He spotted Goliath and several of the clan already approaching the park. Angling his wings Thailog caught an updraft which carried him higher above the buildings. He wasn't in the mood to fight the other gargoyles.

"Where are you taking me?!" Daegon wailed flaying uselessly in the empty air. Thailog growled turning his head to look at the clan. They were dwindling away now in the distance. If they heard the human they showed no signs of it. They still circled the park still thinking he was there walking around by himself.

"Shut up before I dump you in the river!" Thailog spat as he caught another updraft. The human finally fell silent breathing heavily as if he were about to be sick.

He didn't glide for long. Within twenty minutes Thailog came into view of _Nightstone Unlimited_ and began to make his descent. He circled just to be sure he wasn't being followed. After he found the coast was clear he spread his wings out even farther. He managed to land with relatively little trouble upon the roof. Dumping Daegon unceremoniously on the ground as he folded his wings back around himself. The human quickly staggered to his feet eyes wide with panic behind his glasses. The gargoyle snorted looking away from the human as he walked over to the door.

"Stop your whining and get up. It wasn't that bad." Thailog snapped over his shoulder. Behind him Daegon had regained his footing. His black hair rumpled from the flight as he stared dumbfounded at the gargoyle. Then looked back in the direction of the park longingly wondering what had ever possessed him to take a stroll at nightfall.

"You have wings. If you haven't noticed, I'm devoid of that particular feature. So do forgive me, _sir,_ if I struggle to get my heart out of my throat." Daegon snapped. He sounded far braver then he originally felt. For a second Thailog's tail lashed as he turned to glare at the human for his impudence. Then deciding he wasn't worth the trouble he only laughed at the fake bravado. Shaking his great mane of white hair as went inside the building.

"Either stay outside and freeze your ass off or come in. I could care either way. Goliath and Elisa Maza will find you soon enough. Eventually, I'm assuming, if they're still not circling the park like idiots by sunrise."

Thailog chuckled when he heard the human hurry after him. There was a click as the door was shut and locked behind him. Not soon after Daegon took the stairs one at a time. His hand flat on the wall to prevent him from falling as he followed this strange creature into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thailog's talons clicked on the stairs as he descended. Their slight scraping guiding Daegon as he went deeper into the building. Within a few moments another door opened blinding the folklorist for a second. Instinctively he ducked his head using the gargoyle as a shield against the light. As soon as his rescuer had stepped through he did as well. Blinking owlishly as they came into what appeared to be a storage room.

Lab equipment and boxes lay around the room. Some were unpacked littering the floor with white foam balls. Others had shiny bubble wrap piled up in the corners or spread out across the floor. Upon seeing the mess Thailog growled kicking aside several flattened boxes in his anger. Daegon skittered nervously behind him unsure of what to do now that they were inside. He could turn back and flee to the roof, but getting down was another matter.

"Dammit, Shari! I told her to have this cleaned by the time I got back. Several thousand employees worldwide and not one of them can be bothered to clean up this crap. Come on, you." Thailog snapped at Daegon. He folded his wings around himself as he took out a small key and opened the door to the storage room. As soon as he stepped out the gargoyle was sorely tempted to just leave the human locked in there. After a second of consideration though he allowed the human to follow after him.

"SHARI!" Thailog yelled going down a hallway. Behind him the human walked with his head down. Only raising his head to glance at his captor now and again. Thailog was forced to yell twice more before his executive assistant appeared. A pile of folders held in one arm supported against her body and a clipboard in the other. When she saw her boss she offered him a soft smile which only served to irritate him more.

"Why isn't the storage room cleaned yet?!" Thailog demanded angrily.

"Mr. Thailog, I just called the janitors to do so. They have assured me the mess will be dealt with as soon as they get here. Also, what do you want to do with the lab in South America? They say they've been having trouble with the locals again in taking samples from the rainforest. Do you want me to increase their budget or-"

"Again? This is the _third_ time they've asked! Tell them if they don't have anything to show within the next two weeks it's being shut down. This is a company, not a charity. Everyone pulls their own weight." Thailog ordered angrily. His assistant nodded managing to make a note of it on her clipboard. At her hip a cellphone began to ring which she answered within two seconds. Not even looking as she held the phone up to her ear and began speaking.

Daegon watched these proceedings in complete astonishment. The young woman, Shari, looked to be no older than twenty. With short brown hair and a slim build he would not have been shocked to learn if she was a teenager. Dressed in black khakis and a form fitting light blue tank top he wondered how she had come to work for Thailog. She had several piercings in her right ear, and two in her left.

"Yes, Mr. Thailog." Shari answered calmly. As if remembering he had brought Daegon along with him the gargoyle turned around to glare down at the human. For some reason Daegon met his gaze. Thailog thought he saw the human giving him a sly look, but the next second there was only curiosity. An open fascination he was not used to seeing when people first laid eyes on him.

"What are you looking at, glasses?" Thailog snapped at the man. The bright green eyes flickered uneasily then the man looked away to the side. The gargoyle snorted nodding to his assistant.

"Shari, put this man in one of the spare rooms. Post a guard outside his door if need be. After I take care of these fools we'll begin our questioning." Thailog ordered. Shari had barely nodded before the gargoyle swept past her and down the hall.

Daegon blinked watching as his captor walked away from him. He glanced at the woman, Shari, who nodded to him. She raised a finger before he could speak continuing to talk into the phone. After a few minutes she hung up and put it back in its case on her hip. She waved for Daegon to follow her and he did so obediently. Unsure of what else he was to do.

"So um…I take it you work for him?" Daegon asked shyly. Shari sighed at the obvious question motioning for the poor man to follow her. He did so meekly not saying anything more. He bowed his head and followed after this strange, gorgeous woman.

"I would suggest when Mr. Thailog comes back you answer all his questions. He doesn't like to repeat himself. Also, it irritates him if you stutter for no reason. And if you're thinking about trying to be brave and throw insults in his face don't bother. He will get angry. Mr. Thailog's threats _are_ real, and he is _not_ above going through with them if need be. If he says he'll rip your fingernails out-"

"He'll actually do it. What am I supposed to do if I _don't_ have an answer to a question?" Daegon asked. His tone remained calm to Shari's surprise, but she made no comment about it.

"Are you prone to lying?"

"No."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. If you don't know the answer, just say so. We want to hear the truth, Mr. Niequist. Not what you think we want to know. Do you understand? As long as you answer the questions to the fullest of your ability no harm will come to you or your family members."

"Not to be smart, but I have no family."

"Surely you do. Friends, perhaps?"

"If you mean Owen Burnett, good luck getting to him with Xanatos there. I doubt that man cares I'm even gone. We talked together as college students but that was it. We hardly shared a close friendship."

"Nieces or nephews we could kidnap?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Any children?"

"Nope. I am, sadly, barren of those disgusting rascals."

"Good. I'm not overly fond of brats either. Brothers or sisters? Aunt, Uncle, great grandpa maybe?"

"You mean other than the ones who are dead and whose graves I spit on a fine spring day? No, I'm afraid not. Fresh out of live ones."

"Any close friends other than Owen?"

"Not really."

"Ah, okay then. I suppose in the hostage department you are devoid of anyone. Good to know. Less paperwork at the end of the day." Shari said making a note on her clipboard. Daegon raised an eyebrow as he studied this young woman. She had a petite face and figure, but he guessed she had to be Arabian. Her mocha colored skin complimented her brown eyes beautifully.

"I'm having a hard time figuring out if I should be scared or not. You're quite business like about this whole affair."

"You're not the first person we've kidnapped. Mr. Thailog rarely does it himself. He prefers to have me organize the kidnapping. You can say after such a long time I've got it down to a science." Shari answered without looking up.

"What happens to these poor people?"

"Most of the time? Well, they give us the answers. Once they do that we simply let them go. Give them a bit of money to keep them from telling on us, and generally they bury it in the back of their minds as a nightmare. Some have even come back to volunteer more information." Shari answered this time raising her eyes to glance at this man.

"I'm very good at reading people, Mr. Niequist. No amount of begging, bartering, or trying to appeal to my greater humanity will help you either." She said gauging his reaction.

For a man who had been snatched by a gargoyle he was remarkably calm. He seemed almost amused by the entire situation. She knew Thailog had a personal interest in the man. The gargoyle had mentioned the strange newcomer as Xanatos's new assistant beside Owen. He was a bit of a remarkable find. This would be the perfect opportunity to extract the information they needed from him.

"I suppose my good fortune has run out, hasn't it?" Daegon sighed softly. Shari gave him a weird look but said nothing about his words.

Once she had led him to the room, which was comfortable considering he was being held hostage, she closed and locked the door. After ordering one of the guards to stand by the door Shari walked away to tend to other matters. She already knew the boys would not be happy to hear their funding had been turned down yet again. Had she not warned them, no results, no money? Thailog was a busy gargoyle. He had no time for such nonsense.

Eventually, Shari managed to find Thailog again an hour later. He had retired to his private quarters for the evening. Already dressed in his toga the gargoyle was settled comfortably on his king sized bed. His wings stretched out over the pillows as he idly watched the news. Shari had always wondered why he did that. Did he actually watch because he cared? Or was he curious about what went on around the world?

Quietly she slipped into the room and waited closing the door softly behind her. Thailog had been in a strange mood lately the last two weeks. Ever since his meeting with Xanatos the cloned gargoyle had been on edge. She could see it in the way he clenched his teeth whenever his creator's name was brought up. Keeping his wings around himself even when he was indoors as if to fight off a chill. Shari had to wonder if even Thailog noticed these small changes to himself. The invisible signals he thought no one bothered to see. He perhaps had no idea of this and continued on with his night as he usually did.

"Shari." Thailog said calmly. His eyes were still on the plasma screen mounted on the wall but he turned to look at her. Shari liked to think she may have earned Thailog's trust over the time she had spent working for him. He certainly did seem to give her a lot of responsibility over his company, _Nightstone Unlimited_.

"Mr. Thailog, you seem irritated this evening." Shari said gently. She had set aside her clipboard and the filed away the paperwork. Glad to be done with that dreary business as she came over. She sat down at the edge of his bed. The gargoyle huffed as if about to tell her to stand up but said nothing about it.

"Did Daegon seem strange to you?" Thailog asked her. Shari frowned thoughtfully at the question.

"He did seem unusually calm. Then again, he might be under the impression Xanatos is coming after him. Which he isn't, I'm afraid, sir. We contacted Mr. Xanatos we had taken his new assistant and he invited us to keep him. Unless he's planning on taking Mr. Niequist back at a later date I feel it's safe to say he will not." Shari answered after a moment. Thailog grunted whether in amusement or annoyance she could not tell. His tail lashed from side to side before he curled it up on the side of the bed as if his tail had a mind of its own.

"I don't know but he just didn't seem human to me. There was something off about him. I get the same sense from Owen. When I'm near him my skin crawls."

"Mine does too, sir. I don't think it's just you."

"It's this one too. Daegon. I can't say why but…it just is. It bothers me." Thailog growled running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Did you do a background check like I asked?"

"Yes, sir. Mr. Niequist did indeed teach folklore at Harvard University. They were doing budget cuts and decided to kick the program. At one point he drops off the map for about a year, but resurfaces after in the states. After that his movement is erratic before he suddenly showed up here in New York." Shari informed him. She hesitated, then continued her explanation slowly.

"I do believe most of this information, if not all of it in fact, is false."

"Why do you say that?"

"Mr. Thailog, this is just me speaking, but it's in his name for one. 'Dagon' is the name of a fertility god from Mesopotamian culture. His last name, Niequist, translates to 'new leaf' as well. I never found any documentation telling his name had been legally changed either." Shari said folding her hands in her lap. Thailog frowned, stroking his chin at the thought.

"Anything else?"

"It's just a rumor, but according to the spelling of his first name 'Daegon' may be a reference to the son of Merlin rather than the fertility god. Indicating a magic of some sort. Again, sir, this is all just speculation on my part. But Mr. Niequist does claim to have a degree in folklore and mythology…"

"And you're a master storyteller yourself. So who is to say he isn't just someone or _thing_ playing pretend?" Thailog said with a wide grin. Then he frowned and shook his head at the thought.

"If he was, why would he allow himself to be taken? From my experience don't magical creatures hate to be taken against their will?"

"Whose to say Mr. Niequist doesn't wish to be here?" Shari responded. A long silence stretched between the two as they considered the idea. It was entirely plausible.

"We'll see how it plays out. For now our guest can wait until tomorrow night. Keep looking into it. And keep an eye on him as well. See if he works magic." Thailog ordered her. Shari nodded her head watching as the gargoyle rose from the bed.

Thailog turned off the TV with a flick of his tail. He glanced at his covered window as if he could see the rising sun. There was a still moment where he felt the stone sleep calling to him. Then he roared spreading his wings as far as they would go. Arching them up and out as he spread his claws. Going into a partial crouch as if he were about to leap at the next person who came to him. Then he spiraled down into the stone sleep as his mind went dark.

Shari watched the transformation from living flesh to stone. No matter how many times she saw it she found it always fascinated her. Left her shaking in its wake as she considered the endless questions of how such a feature came to be in his race. Then quietly she got back up calm as ever. Reaching out she pressed a button on the wall that opened up a skylight in the ceiling of his room. Not only was it a one way mirror, but the glass was reinforced. A tank could be dropped onto it from several miles up and would barely scratch the surface.

She quietly closed the door and locked it behind her. After she made a few more phone calls Shari promised herself she would go to bed soon too. Besides, she had to make sure their "guest" was taken care of first for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _It's so weird. I go to the file I keep this story on, and there was a whole chapter finished that I had forgotten to post. Oh well. It is a bit short (one of the shortest chapters I've posted in a long time) but after reading it I decided not to change anything. Next chapter will be a bit longer. Promise._

**Chapter 5**

Loki tapped his fingers impatiently on the table. A meal had been brought to in what he assumed was a late breakfast. He ate most of it. It amused him they gave him a five star breakfast considering he was a prisoner. Puck had contact him earlier asking the trickster if he wished to be saved. Apparently Xanatos was no normal mortal, and neither was he a fool. Still, the CEO had offered to carry out a rescue mission on behalf of his most coveted assistant. Loki had declined asking that they play along with this and treat his alias as they would if he had been real.

A folklorist had no place in the corporate world. Let alone alongside a man with a multi-national company which literally stretched worldwide. Daegon had utterly no skills in such a place where cold facts and figures were the currency. Not to mention the endless connections one had to have to get their business deals to go down. In a way, it was no different than running an empire and forging alliances.

He soon fell asleep on the bed with Egyptian silk and feather stuffed pillows. Rather a shock to be kept in such luxury. Besides, why work alongside a boring human when he could be captured by a gargoyle? This façade of Puck's had been a good idea. It had finally begun to pay off and just become interesting.

As he slept Loki was disturbed by nightmares. Of the cold barren wasteland he had been trapped in. Staring at the endless black rock wondering if he could even come back from the brink. The bone chilling fear he could, in fact…no, he would not go there. No matter what, he could not go down that road.

_Loki…we're coming for you, son of Asgard._

He awoke with a gasp for a second back in his old home. Confusion setting in when he realized his surroundings were different. Why were their no windows in his room? Where was his view of the city? When had his room become just one rather than the adjoining ones he had become so used too? Then reality set back him as he once again became Daegon. Realizing his dreams had not been the only reason he had woken up.

When he turned his head he saw Shari sitting at the small table. There were two cups of coffee by her elbow which he eyed hopefully. Another chair had been brought in at some point and placed right beside hers. When she saw him wake up she offered him a charming smile.

"Good morning, precious, have a good nap?" Shari asked him. Daegon snorted picking up on the tease as he shook his head. Rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand and he tried to come fully awake.

"Best sleep I've had in years. I take it you're not here on a social call." Daegon said as he sat up. He had just taken his shoes off and thrown them into the corner. His clothes were wrinkled from tossing and turning in bed. Reaching up he felt his mussed hair and gave a quiet sigh. Getting up he sat on the edge of the bed blinking blearily as he woke up.

"No, not quite. There's been a bit of a change in your situation I'm afraid." Shari said. She had caught some shut eye as soon as the sun had risen. She had gone to watch Thailog awaken and give him his breakfast. It was then the gargoyle had made a suggestion to her about their guest. To be honest, Shari had hardly been surprised when he gave the order.

"How do you mean?" Daegon asked her with wide eyes. Without his glasses on he was forced to squint in order to see her. Shari silently handed over his glasses which he gladly accepted and put back on. Glad to see the world come back into focus for him.

"Well, it's come to Mr. Thailog's attention you're not quite a valuable to Mr. Xanatos as he first thought you were. So you're free to leave anytime you choose." Shari said calmly. For a moment the man only stared at her completely dumbfounded. Then he sighed tiredly his shoulders drooping. She handed him over the coffee deciding she could afford sympathy for the time being.

"On the other hand, Mr. Thailog has a unique interest in stories. In particular mythology and long forgotten legends. Considering you have a degree in the subject he would be more than willing to offer you employment here." Shari explained calmly.

For a moment Daegon could only raise his head to stare at her in complete disbelief. Blinking owlishly he accepted the coffee and took a cautious sip. When she took a sip of her own he was reassured the coffee was not poisoned. He frowned as he considered the offer wondering what had brought it on.

"He really wants me to work for him? Why?" Daegon asked. Shari raised an eyebrow at his question. Not unusual, she supposed, but it was expected.

"Reference, I would assume. Between you and me though it may just be for company. Usually I'm with Mr. Thailog most of the time. Ever since his company has started to grow though I've had to spend more time seeing to it things flow smoothly."

"So basically I'd just be his little pet that followed him around?"

"Yes, but not quite as cute as I am."

"Charming. How long will my employment last? Do I get any benefits?"

"As long as Mr. Thailog deems you necessary. Vacation time is next to non-existent, but you would be offered free housing here in the company. Your salary would be negotiable…." Shari said doing the mental calculations in her head.

"At the end of the year you're looking at $50,000 starting. That's not counting pension or unemployment if or when Mr. Thailog decides he no longer needs your services." Shari pointed out. Daegon rubbed his chin weighing his options.

"I won't have to stay in this room, will I?" Daegon asked hopefully. Shari quirked a brow at him but only shrugged her shoulders.

"For your own safety, yes. But you will be given a key to lock your room when you leave to prevent anyone getting in. Which you would not have to worry about. _Nightstone Unlimited_ has top of the line security systems. You will be issued a special ID card you need to keep on you at all times."

"Why no windows?"

"The only view are the other buildings. Unless you like waking up to car exhaust in the morning."

"Good point."

"So, what do you say, Mr. Niequist?" Shari asked standing up. She gazed down at the folklorist wondering what could possibly be going through his mind.

"Would you like to work for Mr. Thailog?"

"I believe I will. Since my skills can't be placed any better use at this time." Daegon said standing up as well. Shari held out her hand and they shook on it. The young woman giving him a dazzling smile as she spoke.

"Welcome to the company."


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Finally, I'm on break! I'm off ALL week! Right now I'm just going to be spending my time relaxing and having fun. Other than some typing and tending to my plants, I do not plan on doing much else. So enjoy the updates while they come guys. _

_And Happy Easter!_

**Chapter 6**

Daegon followed Shari as she began to talk to him about _Nightstone Unlimited_. She took him on a short tour of the company's base of operations which happened to be the building they were in now. There were a couple of places Shari told the folklorist he could not go. For one he could not venture into the laboratory unattended or some other room. However if Thailog was with the folklorist and brought him along with him that would be fine. Daegon would not be held responsible then for trespassing.

One of the rooms Daegon immediately fell in love with was the library. When Shari opened the door meaning to only show him the folklorist found himself moving forward. Reaching up with trembling hands to stroke the spines of the books. Taking one off the shelf and flipping it open to the pages. Shari paused to watch as the man's slim fingers stroked the page as if he were petting it. Closing the book the man slid it back onto the shelf glancing at Shari with a flushed face.

"My apologies, I just happen to….love books." Daegon all but whispered. Shari just shrugged her shoulders hardly caring as she reached over and flicked on the light. Allowing for the man to see the full extent of the private library.

"Nothing to be ashamed about. I have to get back to work. Here's a cellphone and your ID card. Remember, keep it on you at _all_ times. For right now your duties are to simply attend to Mr. Thailog when he calls you."

"I don't know my way around the building though."

"On your phone there's a small application you can click. It's a map of the building and if you click on it sensors on the walls will activate. It will point you in the right direction. Well, enjoy yourself Mr. Niequist." Shari said dismissively.

Before Daegon could ask her anymore questions Shari had gone out the door as it slid shut behind her. Stunned the folklorist stared at the door half expecting the woman to come back. After a minute he took out his card and pressed it to the sensor. To his relief the door slid open automatically to show the hallway. Satisfied he would not be locked in Daegon went back into the library.

He found it to be fairly comfortable. There was small reading area set to the far right with a fireplace in front of it. When he flicked on a switch a fire came on giving off a light warmth. Daegon noticed a particularly large chair set closest to the fire. On the table beside the oversized armchair happened to be a stack of five books.

Curious, Daegon picked up one of the books. It was a tough hardback called _The Witching Hour_ by Anne Rice. Other books in the stack proved to be by the same author as well. Apparently someone had decided to start reading through the series. A fancy leather bookmark had been placed between the pages. Flipping the book open Daegon saw the reader only had three hundred pages more to go. Shaking his head he set the book back atop the stack.

Going back to the endless shelves Daegon brushed in his fingers over the spines. There was everything from old tomes to the newer novels. Grabbing a random one he retreated to one of the armchairs. Opening it up the folklorist settled down for an evening of reading. His phone set beside him on the table in case he was called.

Daegon relaxed easily into his quiet surroundings as he began to read. His mind lingering on the situation he had fallen into. A gargoyle, of all things? He supposed part of him should be grateful for the opportunity. How many people got to work alongside a creature of myth and legend? Oh, the things Thailog must have to say about his people! As he read Daegon's mind began to turn to other matters. Beginning to rise up with question he had not considered the night before.

He was no expert, but in the old stories mythical gargoyles tended to have clans. While he had only saw it for a second Daegon had seen a string of other winged figures circling Central Park last night. Thailog had been intent on fleeing the scene before those other gargoyles had shown themselves. Perhaps Thailog was some sort of outcast? If so, why did he own a company? Or perhaps he ruled a rival clan? Maybe. Then, where were the other gargoyles?

"Such a headache. I'll never figure it out." Daegon muttered to himself rubbing his forehead. How could he have landed himself in such a situation? He would have been far happier taking the trust fund his parents had left him and retiring early.

"But no. You had to go spend it all drinking like a fool. Move to the states you said. Yeah, look how that ended up. It all went to crap!"

"Do you make a habit of talking to the voices in your head?" A familiar voice said. Daegon jumped going pale as he whipped his head from side to side trying to see where the voice had come from. At first he saw no one, but then spotted a flash of crimson eyes and ebony hair.

Thailog stood in the shadows of the bookshelves gazing calmly at the folklorist. His wings were folded around his muscular body further concealing him from prying eyes. When had the gargoyle entered the room? Daegon's eyes traveled downward and saw Thailog's tail curled one of his legs. The end twitching now and again like a cat's. His new boss seemed curious, but Daegon could not tell what it was. He still felt nervous whenever he laid eyes on this creature.

"Good evening, Mr. Thailog." Daegon said standing up hastily. His mouth had gone dry as he tried to form words. Thailog let out a low growl as he came towards the folklorist. Glaring down him as his eyes flashed dangerously. Those claws of Thailog's looked nasty. If he slashed at Daegon, the former professor knew he would not be getting back up.

"I've texted you the last twenty minutes. This is the first, and last time I will seek you out. Next time you can be assured you will be locked in your room." Thailog threatened his new employee. The folklorist gave the gargoyle a wide eyed look from behind his sunglasses. His emerald eyes shifted as if the man wished to say something, but chose the wiser course of remaining quiet.

"My apologies, Mr. Thailog. I'm not used to have a cellphone with me." Daegon answered his tone becoming nervous. The gargoyle snorted as he walked past the man. Going to his chair to take a seat. Instead of picking up a book, however, the gargoyle gazed at the man with narrowed crimson eyes.

"Well?" Thailog snapped after a few seconds. Daegon stared at him completely aghast as to what he was supposed to do.

"Um…sir?"

"Talk!"

"About?"

"Didn't Shari explain what your job is?!" Thailog demanded. Daegon swallowed dryly when he saw the gargoyle's claws digging into the arm of the chair. Perhaps questioning his new boss would not be the best for his health right now.

"Oh um….yes, she told you have an interest in the…old tales. I assumed you-"

"Assume nothing about me, Daegon. The last man who did ended up cold and lifeless at the bottom of the Hudson River. For the last time, either you start speaking, or I arrange for a place to be your tomb. Your choice." Thailog growled angrily his patience growing thin. Surely, Shari had be joking, right? Last night the gargoyle had been sure Daegon must be some supernatural creature in disguise, but perhaps he had been wrong. He was nothing more than a human with a strange name and cowardly tendencies.

"Oh um, very well then….have you heard any of the Norse Mythology legends?" Daegon asked. Thailog's frown only deepened as he glared at the human. Refusing to say another word until he hurried along. Daegon's face paled, but the human slowly sat down in his chair continuing to talk.

"You're aware of who Thor is, correct? The son of-"

"Odin, yes, I know. Get on with it." Thailog spat. Daegon's face turned even whiter as he nervously licked his lips. Doing his best not to let his voice break as he continued to speak.

"Very well then. Well, there are many variations of Thor and Loki. Some deem them as enemies. Others as once upon a time friends. The one I'm about to tell you, they are brothers. A small variation not everyone chooses to tell." Daegon explained his tone starting to become stronger. He took a deep breath settling into his chair as he began to talk. The old story coming back to him easily as he remembered telling it to a group of bored college students who did not appreciate the true beauty of such folklore.

"One day Thor had gone to battle with Mjolnir. He had been commissioned by Odin to take out the giants of Jotunheim. A battle which did not end well for the young warrior." Daegon's eyes had begun to harden taken on a luster. As if he could see what was happening as he spoke the tale. Thailog frowned, but he found himself listening intently rather curious as to where the human meant to go with this story.

"Thor was a strong warrior, but he allowed his pride to get the best of him. For you see, he lost his hammer when the giants began to overpower him. Forcing Thor to flee. When he returned home to Asgard he realized he had lost his weapon."

Thailog listened patiently for the next half hour as Daegon spoke. The story was simple enough as most of them went. However, when Daegon reached the part where Loki suggested to Thor they dress as women to marry the giant king in order to retrieve Mjolnir the gargoyle chuckled. His razor sharp fangs making the folklorist even more nervous, but never the less the human continued. Outlining how Loki had to use his magic to disguise him and his brother. Leading from the betrothal to the wedding itself.

By the end of the hour Thailog found himself leaning forward in his chair. Listening with rapt attention as Daegon spoke of how the two Norse Gods had to fight go through the reception of the wedding. By the end of it, when Thor was presented with his hammer, the gargoyle found himself suppressing a smirk. Watching as his newest employee had completely lost himself in the telling.

"At which point Loki suggested _now_ would be a good time for them to reveal themselves. At which point he dropped the illusion. Shocking the frost giants to their presence and one very broken hearted groom." Daegon finished his face flushed. At one point he had risen up from his chair to begin making gestures in the air to illustrate some of his points. Completely ignoring his audience of one until he realized with a shock Thailog was still there.

Thailog had folding his hands to rest his chin on them. His eyes narrowed as he had taken in the whole story. For a long moment the gargoyle said nothing at all. Daegon waited breathlessly wondering if he had done well. After a moment Thailog sat back in his chair, picked up his book, and began to read. His tale curling around himself comfortingly as he picked up on where he had left off in his story. For a few seconds the folklorist was unsure of what to make of this gesture. Wringing his hands as he felt his mouth go dry once again.

"Mr. Thailog?" Daegon asked carefully. A flicker of red eyes met his gaze burning into him.

"Hm?" Thailog said before glancing back down at his book again.

"Did you…enjoy the story?" Daegon asked carefully. He saw the tale flick once again as Thailog's eyes locked on him once again. The folklorist swallowed dryly wondering if he were about to be thrown out of the building to make his living out on the streets.

"If it displeased me you would not be alive right now." The gargoyle said crisply. Ignoring his employee he went back to reading his book. Daegon blinked, unsure of how to take the words. He supposed considering all that had transpired in the last twenty-four hours being alive was definitely an improvement. At the very least he did not have to be sitting in front of a computer staring at a list of numbers he had no clue how to deal with.

Daegon decided to leave Thailog alone after that. Walking away he ventured deeper into the library to browse the shelves. He came across books in glass cases he dearly wished to begin reading, but he dare not touch them. He found himself wishing idly to have a simple, enjoyable read for the time being. Daegon continued to gaze at the endless novels until he found one he liked. Taking it off the shelf he circled back around to sit in his own chair.

The entire time the former professor was hyper aware of the creature less than three feet away from him. Every few minutes he heard the rustle of a page being turned. Daegon held his breath to try and calm his pounding heart. Pretending to be focused on his own reading material. Doing his best not to draw attention to himself. Still, even after reading the same passage five times he knew he would be getting nowhere. He just could not get understand the printed words in front of him.

How in the world has he got himself in this mess? No matter how many times Daegon looked at it he was a dead man. By blind luck he had literally fallen into this life. Perhaps he should have stayed at home. Told Owen he had not meant to bother him. Their long gone days of college youth of spending their hours studying quietly in a distant corner of a library another lifetime. As he stressed over this fact there was a near silent _whoosh_ as the door to the library opened. A man dressed in a suit came in with a covered silver platter.

Daegon blinked looking up as he saw the butler come in. The man set the food down on the side table by Thailog's elbow. He also set down a wine glass and poured a dark red liquid from a wine glass which looked disturbingly like blood. Thailog hardly looked up from his book as he raised a clawed hand to wave dismissively at his stolen companion.

"Bring Daegon lunch as well. Whatever he wants." Thailog instructed not even once glancing at the man in question. The butler bowed, removing the cover of the platter to reveal a twenty-four ounce steak. The folklorist gawked at the huge slab of meat as the butler turned to him as well.

"Mr. Niequist, is there anything you would like for lunch?" The butler asked politely. Daegon blinked glancing up at the man in mild shock.

"Um…what's available?" Daegon asked dumbly.

"Anything you desire, sir." The butler answered coolly. Daegon licked his lips feeling how chapped they were. He honestly didn't feel all that hungry. He supposed it would be impolite not to request some food however. Thailog had not even touched his food yet he could see the gargoyle watching him from the corner of his eye.

"Just a salad then, if you please. A glass of water as well." Daegon mumbled unsure of what else to order. The butler bowed to him before leaving going back through the door. Once the man had left Thailog closed his book to gaze at his companion.

"That's all you're eating? No wonder if you're so skinny." Thailog growled from his chair as he set his book aside. Daegon glanced at the gargoyle feeling his face grow hot.

"I'm not hungry."

"Then why didn't you just say so?"

"I felt it would be rude if you were eating and I wasn't."

Thailog snorted as he grabbed his plate. He began eating ignoring the human glaring at him. Perhaps Shari and him had been wrong. There was no way this weak man could be any type of supernatural creature. Daegon's skills as a storyteller were certainly more animated then Shari's stories were. She had good skill, but Daegon seemed to fall in love with the telling itself. His eyes lighting up as he told the story. His pupils becoming two distant pinpricks as if he were gazing into some unknown world only he could see.

Only time would tell if Daegon Niequist was indeed who he claimed to be.


End file.
